


I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it

by jihoonscereal



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Gen, Heist, Vaguely aged up like i never mention ages but they're definitely older, and first incited by id because that song just has ~vibes~ you know, and mentioned jeno, and there's like one tiny mention of blood, definitely inspired by oceans 8 and national treasure, just all around good fun heisty vibes you know, like kind of inspired by the not shy mv but also absolutely nothing like it, literally no angst, mentioned jeongyeon and mina, mild violence? like superrrrr mild the fighting in this is barely fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoonscereal/pseuds/jihoonscereal
Summary: “When you’re rich,” Yuna gives Ryujin a blinding smile, “will you buy it for me?”“Oh, sure.” Ryujin slings an arm around Yuna’s shoulders and tugs her towards the exit as a mother behind them starts to complain that Yuna is too tall and is blocking her toddler’s view. What does a toddler care about precious gems? Little kids don’t understand money. “I’ll buy it for you, and I’ll get that-” she points towards an emerald brooch, “- for Yeji-unnie. And that-” a crown of rubies, “- for Chaeryeongie. And that-” a bracelet encrusted with opals, “- for Lia-unnie. And we’ll all have parties talking about how rich and pretty we are, how about that?”“Pinky promise?”This is how it starts.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two sittings and have reread it 5 times so the editing may not be perfect but what's a jc fic without some typos bby!!!!! this is super different from. literally anything I write bc it's just a fun time but hopefully you all enjoy!

**SHINSTERS [2]**

**_yuna^.^ is typing…_ **

**_yuna^.^ has sent a link!_ **

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _DAZZLE AND SHINE: RARE DIAMONDS COME TO…_

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _unnie!! we have to go!!_

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _isn't it my turn to pick an outing?_

 **_ryujin >.<: _ ** _i want to go go-karting_

**_ryujin >.< is typing…_ **

**_ryujin >.< has sent a link!_ **

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _Seoul Kart; END OF SUMMER DISCOUNTS AVAI…_

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _and we’d get a discount for it_

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _we get discounts at the museum too!!_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _they never check the years on student ids_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _you think i’ve been paying full price this whole time??_

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _the exhibit you wanted to see wasn’t even free last time_

 **_ryujin >.<: _ ** _and *i* had to pay the extra 100,000 won so we could see the mugler_

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _but we had fun!_

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _my wallet didn’t :(_

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _unnieeeeeee :(((_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _i’ll buy you lunch! and dinner!_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _and a gift shop item_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _as long as it’s under 40,000 won lol_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _you can pick where we go three times in a row!!_

**_yuna^.^ has sent a picture!_ **

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _they have pink diamonds!!!_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _i’ll never ask you for anything again_

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _that’s a lie and you know it_

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _;-;_

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _okay fineeeeee_

 **_ryujin >.<: _ ** _i want burgers for lunch_

 **_ryujin >.<: _ ** _and seafood for dinner_

 **_ryujin >.<: _ ** _and i’m not paying if there’s an extra fee for the exhibit_

“If you’re interested in our special gem exhibit, that’ll be an extra 60,000 won per person.” The clerk holds Yuna’s card between her fingers, glancing between the two of them. Ryujin is already digging into her bag before Yuna can even turn around and give her her trademark puppy-dog eyes. There’s only half a sigh on her lips; she doesn’t really mind paying for Yuna as much as she pretends to. Yuna has so much sway over their friend group that it’s almost guaranteed that what she wants, she gets.

“60, you said?” She flicks through the bills in her wallet, cool and relaxed like she has all the money in the world and 120,000 won is pocket change. What it really is, if you ask Ryujin, is grand larceny, but she refuses to be one of those people who yells at someone over a price they have no control over.

“Yes, miss.” Yuna makes a kissy face at Ryujin as she hands over bills, taking back her card and slipping it back into her wallet. “Please enjoy,” the clerk says, reaching under the counter and coming up with two tickets. She gives them to Ryujin with a pleasant smile. “Have a nice day. Don’t forget to check your bag.”

“Thank you, you too,” Yuna waves cheerfully as they scurry away from the counter and away from the long line of impatient parents and already bored children. She puts out a hand, expecting Ryujin to just fork over her ticket.

“Uh-uh.” Ryujin grins and puts her arm out behind her. “I paid for these; they’re mine.”

“Unnie,” Yuna whines, reaching for the tickets. Ryujin leans back and holds them farther. “Come on.” Ryujin sticks her arm straight up above her head, as high as she can and sticks her tongue out at Yuna. “I’ll give you yours if you-”

Yuna just reaches up and plucks one out of Ryujin’s hand with ease. Damn her and her height.

“Can’t do that with me, remember?”

“You’d think after all these years I would, and yet…” Yuna giggles and pulls Ryujin to bag check.

The exhibit is impossible to miss. “ _DAZZLE AND SHINE: The World’s Premier Gemstone Collection,_ ” is hung on three huge banners around the doorway, and there are arrows in every hallway guiding visitors towards it. The museum really has done an outstanding job of making it impossible _not_ to want to spend the money to go. In all honesty, it’s almost worth it. The rooms practically glitter, with low lighting and bright lights only on the gems themselves. Some are loose, in artful small piles. Some are parts of crowns. Some earrings, bracelets, and all other manner of jewelry. 

There are more guards here than half of the rest of the museum combined, glaring at every single person who leans towards the glass for a better look and eyeing all the rest of them like they’re all potential thieves. Ryujin is sure not to take too long looking at anything, doing her very best to make it clear that she’s just taking her time reading the plaques that go along with them. 

Yuna has no such qualms, but then she also has a sweet sort of face that could get away with anything. She barely reads the plaques, instead focusing on the gems with a novel look of wonder each time. Compared to Ryujin, she _breezes_ through the exhibit, already in the next room before Ryujin is even done with the first. That’s just how she is when she gets excited. 

Ryujin is staring at a pair of black opal and diamond earrings, trying to figure out how many years of work it would take her to even be able to _think_ about dropping well over a million won on a pair and what kind of classy _I’m-better-than-you-peasants_ outfit she would wear with them, when her phone goes off in her pocket.

**SHINSTERS**

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _ryujin-unnie!!_

**SHINSTERS (2)**

**SHINSTERS (3)**

Ryujin opens to the messages, only to find that Yuna is just spamming variations of “unnie” until Ryujin answers her.

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _??? what_

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _come here!!_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _it’s important!!_

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _where’s here?_

 **_ryujin >.<: _ ** _are you dying or something_

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _yeah_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _of excitement!!!_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _last room_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _hurry up i’m dying remember_

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _you can’t die you owe me dinner_

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _is food all i’m good for ;-;_

**_ryujin >.<: _ ** _yes <3 _

Yuna is impossible to miss, her freshly platinum blond hair sticking out in the dim room. She’s glued to the display in the center of the room, clearly the piece-de-resistance of this whole collection. Ryujin has to not so politely elbow her way through a small crowd to make it to Yuna in the very front, but when she does, she gets the excitement. The pride of the exhibit is a stunning necklace, made of silver so delicate it looks spun, and drenched in diamonds. It sparkles white and pink, dazzling iridescent flashes lighting up the white platform beneath it. Yuna’s eyes are so bright that they rival the necklace itself, and she practically vibrates next to Ryujin.

“It’s beautiful,” Ryujin breathes out.

“Right?” Yuna pulls out her phone to take a picture. “Jewelry has been ruined forever for me.”

“Well, when you’re rich-” Ryujin doesn't need to look at the plaque to know this is worth more money than she'll ever see in her entire life. In fact, she prefers to live without seeing the amount. “- you can get this.”

“When _you’re_ rich,” Yuna gives Ryujin a blinding smile, “will you buy it for me?”

“Oh, sure.” Ryujin slings an arm around Yuna’s shoulders and tugs her towards the exit as a mother behind them starts to complain that Yuna is too tall and is blocking her toddler’s view. What does a toddler care about precious gems? Little kids don’t understand money. “I’ll buy it for you, and I’ll get that-” she points towards an emerald brooch, “- for Yeji-unnie. And that-” a crown of rubies, “- for Chaeryeongie. And that-” a bracelet encrusted with opals, “- for Lia-unnie. And we’ll all have parties talking about how rich and pretty we are, how about that?”

“Pinky promise?” 

This is how it starts.

  
  


**PARTY TO TALK ABOUT HOW PRETTY AND BROKE WE ARE [5]**

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _my apartment, 6:30, bring snacks_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _and whichever one of you took my copy of mean girls please return it >:( _

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _how else are yeji-unnie and i supposed to have our movie marathons_

 **_yuna^.^:_ ** _whoever’s late has to help me clean :P_

“I’m not late!” Lia almost shouts as Yuna opens the door to the apartment. “It’s 6:30 exactly. I brought chips; I figured Chaeryeongie and Yeji would have sweets covered.”

“Great!” Yuna ushers her in. “You know where drinks are, and there’s pizza on the counter.” She frowns slightly. “Actually, have you seen Yeji-unnie? She never saw the messages in the chat.”

“How do _you_ not know where she is?” Chaeryeong asks with a snort, wiping her greasy fingers with a napkin. 

“Well, it’s not like I have a tracker on her.”

“Why don’t you just call her?” Ryujin suggests. She’s already comfortable on the couch, flipping through channels without ever settling on a single interesting one. A _Mean Girls_ DVD case is on the coffee table. “Can’t you guys get better channels? There’s never anything good on when I’m over.”

“There’s never anything good on, period,” Yuna tells her matter of factly. “Why do you think we watch so many movies?”

“So, you haven’t tried calling then?” Lia steers them back on topic, picking offensive pieces of mushroom off her pizza with the laser focus of a surgeon. “Yuna-yah, why did you get mushrooms? You know I hate them.”

“I didn’t buy it, Ryujin-unnie did!” Yuna looks up from her phone with a pout at the accusation.

“Mushrooms are good for you,” is all Ryujin offers in her defense. 

“Oh, thanks, _Mom._ ”

“Everyone, shh; I’m calling.” For whatever reason, though it makes no difference whether Yeji will hear them through the phone or not, everyone does fall silent, freezing with mid-chew. The room is dead silent as the call connects. Yuna hears the first ring in her ear and then…

“Isn’t that Yeji-unnie’s ringtone?” Chaeryeong asks when there’s faint music from one of the bedrooms. It stops almost as soon as it starts.

“Hello?” It’s a tinny mumble through the speaker, but all of them can quite clearly hear it from Yeji’s room. Yuna hangs up immediately and instead throws open the door to Yeji’s room and flicks on the light.

“Unnie, you’re late!” All four of them crowd around the door while Yeji blinks sleep out of her eyes and stares at Yuna like she’s grown three heads. 

“It’s…” Yeji turns her phone on and squints at the screen, “6:37 on a Saturday. What am I late to?”

“I told everyone to come over for a party.”

“I mean, ‘party’ is pretty generous,” Lia says, turning her head towards the rather sad assortment of half eaten pizza, a bag of chips, and two boxes of cookies.

“Get-together,” Yuna corrects herself. 

“You texted that like an hour ago,” Yeji groans, sitting up. “I was trying to fall asleep then. You could’ve just told me.”

“I didn’t know you were home?” Yuna tries.

“You guys live together, how do you not notice?” Chaeryeong, having the luxury of living on her own, just shakes her head.

“No, that’s entirely possible.” Ryujin strokes her chin thoughtfully. “There’s days where I have no idea where Lia-unnie is, come to find out she’s been binging a drama all day in her room.”

“Anyways!” Yuna interrupts, hands on her hips. “You’re late, Unnie!”

“I can’t be late,” Yeji insists, pulling her hair into a ponytail and sticking her feet into slippers. The lot of them shuffle back to the living room. “I live here.”

“And yet, you are.”

“I was in my room.”

“But not at the party,” Yuna sighs and places her hands over her heart. “So you have to help me clean up.”

“I have to do that anyway,” Yeji grumbles, plopping down on the couch and folding her arms.

“Now,” Yuna continues, grabbing her laptop from the coffee table where it’s been charging and placing it on a clean part of the counter, “you may be wondering why we’re here.”

“We’re not,” Chaeryeong informs her.

“Well,” it’s as if she hasn’t spoken, “luckily for you all, I have prepared a wonderful powerpoint presentation to explain.”

“Putting those sixteen years of school to good use, good for you!” Lia cheers. It’s only half a joke. “Yeji-yah, do you want anything?”

“Sure, throw me a cookie.”

“Hey, I have to play to my strengths okay? I’ll have you know I was the queen of powerpoints.” Yuna clicks the present button and stands up straight, hands behind her back like she actually is giving a presentation.

“That’s true,” Chaeryeong vouches, “I used to help her edit them. A’s every time. She has a way with transitions.” 

_SHIN YUNA’S LIFE PLAN_ is a bold white against a black background. Yuna presses the enter and the next slide pops up. The first slide is a picture of a school. A checkmark flies onto screen. It’s hard to tell if she’s made it garishly ugly on purpose or not.

“Like all of you, I’ve finished school.” A picture of Yuna taking a selfie in front of her work building pops up on the next slide. “And I have a job. Now, as I’m sure we all know, our jobs don’t pay nearly enough for us to really _live_.” Her next slide is an animated graph. Even when they squint, no one can really read it. “This is how much the interest rate on student loans is rising. At the rate we get paid, it’ll take us ages to pay them off. And that’s not accounting for prices increasing in other areas of our life or major life incidents, or if any of us lose our jobs. I ask you, is that any way to live?”

The others look at each other with raised brows. Yuna has a point, but she’s not the sort of person just to tell them the obvious without a reason. The next slide is filled with pictures of dogs and cats and cars and mansions and luxury brands. “We don’t want broke and pretty parties, we want _rich_ and pretty parties, right? We want to live comfortably, without financial worry. We want to be able to buy nice things whenever we want without a second thought.” The pictures fade out, replaced with elegant pieces of jewelry, which fade out in turn to reveal a picture of the necklace Yuna had been so mesmerized by at the museum. “I want this necklace,” she concludes with a grin. There’s a spark in her eyes, like she’s just waiting to go on. She doesn’t, instead asking, “Any questions?”

“You don’t _need_ that necklace,” Ryujin, ever a realist, points out.

“You don’t _need_ your air fryer,” Yuna returns evenly.

“Hey, I use my air fryer.”

“Lia-unnie doesn’t _need_ the dresses she buys and never wears.”

“Why are you bringing me and my shopping habits into it? I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeji-unnie doesn’t _need_ the penguin minifridge she bought last month.”

“You _use_ my penguin minifridge!” 

“Chaeryeong-unnie doesn’t-”

“Okay, fine, fine.” Chaeryeong waves her hands. “We get it. Just because you want something doesn’t mean you need it.” The crunch of a chip fills her pause. “But what’s your point with all this? You made a powerpoint just to tell us you want to steal that necklace?”

“No, I want _us_ to steal that necklace.”

“Yuna-yah…” Yeji sighs, glancing around the room. There’s various levels of mixed feelings. “We can’t steal stuff just because you think it’s pretty. At least not stuff that would get us thrown in jail if we got caught.”

“Oh, I don’t want to keep it.” Yuna taps to the next slide, which is just a picture of a bank. “We’re going to sell it, and split the money.” She looks at Yeji. “I promise it’s worth it, Unnie. That necklace is worth about 50 billion won.”

Chaeryeong chokes on a chip, Ryujin almost does a spit take, and Yeji and Lia are staring at Yuna like she’s gone insane.

“B-billion?” Lia stutters out. “I can’t even conceptualize how much money that is.”

“Exactly!” Yuna claps her hands together. “We wouldn’t have to worry about anything with that kind of money. That’s why this is perfect.” 

“We can’t sell the whole necklace though,” Ryujin rasps out when she finally recovers from her coughing fit. “That’s too suspicious.” Yuna just waves a hand.

“I know that. Obviously we’ll break it up and sell it bit by bit, but pink diamonds alone are worth _insane_ amounts of money.” She beams at the group. “I’ve already planned bits of this, but I can’t do it all on my own. Are you all in or not?” She sticks her hand out.

Four pairs of eyes meet and share a unanimous look. Their hands go in to lay over Yuna’s.

“We’re in.”

  
  


Yuna and Yeji’s apartment becomes a sort of headquarters. They pull an old whiteboard out of Yuna’s room and it quickly becomes the most organized thing in the apartment. Formerly styled in Cozy Disarray, it becomes more Office Apocalyptic every week. Piles of paper cover the counter and overflow onto the kitchen table, so meals are eaten at the small coffee table, which they immediately learn is not really meant to seat five people and their food. The poor carpet sees more stains in a month than it has in years and eventually Yuna and Yeji get tired of having to stain treat it every single day and just roll the whole thing up. No one dares complain about how much less comfortable the bare floor is after catching Yeji staring at a particularly stubborn stain and mourning her once pristinely white carpet outloud.

The whiteboard houses only the most important information, the key parts of the plot. Names, pictures, building plans, to-do lists, done lists, a more solid plan with every passing day. With it come everyone’s parts to play, now in the early stages of groundwork and preparation.

“Ryujinnie?” Yeji twirls a pen in her hand, flipping through a clipboard of businesses and personnel that Chaeryeong has painstakingly put together.

“I’ve started going to the gym that a bunch of VIP Protection guards go to,” Ryujin reports. “I really hit it off with one of them. I think I’ll be able to get him to spill on who’ll be working and how it’ll all go down. And if nothing else, I can see what I’ll be dealing with.” She rubs her shoulder. “I’ll probably have to hide my face though. It’ll be too risky if they recognize me, even with a fake name.”

“Excellent.” Yeji scribbles something down. “Chaeryeongie?”

“Yuna and I have made a map of all the CCTV in the public access places.” Chaeryeong lays down an almost perfect recreation of the museum’s floor plan, complete with little Xs to mark cameras. “And I’ve been working on getting into their security system. I’m pretty close. Other than that, the guest list has finally been confirmed, so I’ve been doing some digging.” She opens a notebook in her lap. “From what I can tell, our best bet is to try and find whoever is in charge of the gem collection. I’ve got a name, but aside from that, I don’t have enough info to figure out what they look like.

“What’s the name?”

“Uh.” Chaeryeong looks down at her notes. “Park Jinyoung.”

“Well, that’s something.”

“Yeah, you’d think-” she sighs, “- but there are seven Park Jinyoung’s on the list. And I got way too many results when I tried searching for them, so I can’t even tell you if they’re a man or a woman. We could also try for the curator, but I don’t know if she’d have access to the gems. I’ll keep working on it. No one is impossible to find.”

“We’ll see if there’s not something else we can try,” Yeji adds. “Yuna-yah?”

“I’m still working with Chaeryeong-unnie on access points and mapping the ventilation system.” Yuna stretches her arms above her head. “And I’ve been working out and stuff to make sure I’m still good for everything. I’ll spend some time trying to find out about Park Jinyoung as well.”

“Okay.” Another scribble and Yeji makes a circle with his thumb and forefinger. “Lia-yah?” 

“Well, I’ve spent the past few weeks trying to figure out what strings to pull to get an invite,” Lia starts thoughtfully, looking at the printed guest list Chaeryeong had handed out at the beginning of their meeting, “but I may have just found my way in.” She lays the paper on the table and puts her finger beside a name. There’s a crowd of heads overhead, like a wake of vultures about to dig in, as everyone tries to see Lia’s connection.

“Mina-sunbae?” Yeji asks in surprise. “From college?”

“The one and only.” Lia has already pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts. “We still keep in touch. I’ll see if I can’t get an invite from her, for old times sake. I was her favorite hoobae, after all.” 

“Let’s call that tentatively settled then.” Yeji throws down the clipboard with a sigh of relief, glancing around with an expectant look.

“What about you, Unnie?” Ryujin asks, kindly picking up on the hint. 

“Since Chaeryeong found the catering company that’s been hired, I applied to work part time for them and they’ve hired me. I’ll be scheduled for that event come hell or high water.” Standing, Yeji stretches her arms and cracks her back, making her way to the whiteboard to write down what’s been accomplished at this point and what they still have to do. “I’m not thrilled to be waitressing for a bunch of stuck up rich people again, but for a few billion won I would give up my left kidney.”

“Why not your right one?” Yuna asks with amusement. 

“I’m more attached to that one,” Yeji deadpans. “It’s my emotional support organ.”

“See, I’d give up my liver.”

“Yuna, you _need_ your liver,” Lia says.

“I didn’t say I’d give up the whole thing.”

“I’d give up my brain,” Lia continues. Ryujin pats her on the back in consolation.

“Some days, I think you already have, Unnie.” She laughs and ducks as Lia lets out a gasp of utter offense and grabs her slipper right off her foot. The two run around the apartment, and somehow end up involving Yuna, who makes some comment about how she’s been saying “unnie” to two third graders this whole time. The three of them shriek in good natured fun, Chaeryeong is in stitches on the floor, and Yeji sobs with laughter as she tries to write something and fails with how much her hand is shaking. 

The bright red _D-29_ in the corner of the board, and the possible consequences of their failure, infects them with tantalizing excitement rather than a looming doom.

  
  


“Earpieces.” Chaeryeong hands Ryujin, Yuna, and Yeji basic ones. “Yeji-unnie, you won’t get caught with this right?”

“I shouldn’t.” Yeji looks it over as she fixes it into her ear. “They’ve given us some so we can hear the kitchen; it should be hidden fine.”

“No problems for you two?” Chaeryeong asks Yuna and Ryujin, also the process of putting theirs in. 

“All good.” Ryujin cracks her neck and twists her head around for a few seconds.

“Same here.”

“This is yours,” Chaeryeong says to Lia, pulling out a velvety box. “I modified an earring so you wouldn’t attract suspicion. It might be a little uncomfortable, but…” 

“It’ll be worth it in the end,” Lia finishes, gingerly picking up the gold ear climber and putting it on, scrunching her nose at the cold metal that rests inside her ear. It looks fancy enough that its unconventional design seems like a statement more than something suspect.

“Glasses for you.” Chaeryeong hands Yeji a case. “There’s a camera, so _please_ don’t break them. We’ll need it to find Park Jinyoung.” Yeji nods.

“Mics.” They’re tiny, like little buttons. Ryujin and Yuna, in black, put them on their shirts. Yeji sticks hers to the inside of her collar, Lia to the inside of the bodice of her dress.

“I should’ve picked one with straps,” she grumbles, tugging at it despite the fact that it’s a perfect fit and that she’s secured it with extra fashion tape, just for assurance. Still, the fear of a wardrobe accident lingers in her mind and honestly, the thought of accidentally flashing a room full of _respectable_ people scares her more than the possibility of getting caught.

“I told you to,” Yeji reminds her, “but you said, and I quote: _My mom did not give me these collarbones so that I would pass up the opportunity to show them off, Yeji-yah_.” 

“Yeah, and? I stand by that. Besides,” Lia grimaces a little, “You know I dropped way too much on this dress when I bought it not to _ever_ wear it, and when else will I get the chance to go to a fancy event like this?”

“If this goes well, whenever you want,” Yuna points out.

“We all know the plan?” Ryujin brings them back on track, checking her watch. “Stations, timing, so on and so forth?” There’s nods all around. Yeji puts her hand out and glances around the group.

“Let’s do this.” Hands pile on hers. 

“They won’t know what hit them,” Yuna grins.

  
  


“Name and ID?”

Lia hands over her card and fans herself with a pamphlet she’d picked up at the bag check. _50th ANNIVERSARY FUNDRAISING GALA_ flutters in front of her in bold text. 

“Choi Jisu,” she says with a practiced smile. The guard looks at her, then her ID, then the list. He frowns.

“No Choi Jisu.”

“Choi Lia?”

“No.” His frown deepens, suspicion blooming in his eyes.

“Choi Julia? Or Julia Choi?” The guard reaches for his radio.

“Hey, can I get a-”

“Hang on!” A familiar voice rings out and there’s the clicking of heels against the polished floor. “She’s with me.”

“She isn’t on the list, ma’am.”

“Well, that is an error then.” Mina stares down the guard despite her polite voice. “Put her down as my plus one.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the guard mutters begrudgingly, handing back Lia’s card. “Enjoy yourself, Choi Jisu.”

“I will, thank you-” she squints at his name tag, “- Lee Jeno.” Then she hurriedly follows Mina inside.

“Thanks, Unnie.” She breathes a sigh of relief. “I thought I was going to get kicked out before I even got in.”

“No problem. It’s my fault entirely.” Mina waves a hand dismissively. She’d always had a certain air to her in school, but she’s grown into it even more, tall and commanding in a glittering black dress and heels. 

“You dyed your hair?” Lia raises a brow at the soft blond updo Mina has.

“Yeah.” Her hands come to pat at it unconsciously. “Too much?”

“No, no.” Lia shakes her head vehemently. “It suits you. Just surprised to see a new look.” They arrive in the atrium, already crowded with people chatting and laughing. A quartet is playing in the corner and servers bustle around. From the corner of her eye, Lia can see Yeji carrying a tray of shrimp appetizers. They make brief eye contact as they pass each other, but otherwise ignore each other’s presence. 

“So tell me about work,” Lia begins, killing time before her part comes into play. For now, it’s all on Yeji.

“I need the cheese plate out yesterday!” The maitre d yells as Yeji pushes through the swinging doors of the kitchen and drops off her empty tray. She swings her already aching arm a few times. “You, Hwang Yeji. Cheese plate, let’s go.” He snaps his fingers at her and Yeji bites back a sigh as she takes it and starts the walk back to the party. She scans the line of other waiters around her until she finds what she’s looking for. A flushed, tired looking girl carrying a tray of champagne. Yeji sidles up to her.

“You look exhausted-” Belatedly, she realizes that she doesn’t remember the girl’s name and steals a glance at her name tag. “Soojin-ssi. Your arm is shaking.”

“Yeah, I think I’m coming down with something,” Soojin tells her with a stuffy voie. 

“And you’re still working?”

“Unfortunately, I have bills to pay. You know how it is, Yeji-ssi.” They’re getting close to the atrium, quiet chatter getting louder and louder. 

“Hey, why don’t you switch with me?” Yeji offers up her tray to Soojin. “Mine’s lighter, and it won’t matter so much if you spill it.” Soojin pauses, and Yeji with her, smiling with nothing more than good intentions. 

“Really?”

“Of course! You know those people won’t waste the chance to yell at you for getting champagne on their 500,000 won shoes.” Mild panic fills Soojin’s eyes and Yeji knows she’s got her exactly where she wants her.

“You’re right. Better prevent an accident before it happens.” The champagne isn’t really all that much heavier, but to Yeji, it may as well be as light as clouds. 

“Do we card?” She asks as they continue with the flow of servers. 

“Huh? Oh, I mean, technically we’re supposed to, but you don’t have to. No one here really cares.”

“Great.” As they reach the party, she and Soojin part ways. “Hang in there, Soojin-ssi!” Yeji eyes the crowd, back straight with a mission. “Okay, Chaeryeongie,” she says through her teeth, a server’s smile glued to her face, “tell me what you know.”

“Of the Park Jinyoung’s there, only one is a woman.” Chaeryeong’s voice crackles through. “From what I could find, the one we want is a guy. He should be in his 40s or 50s, might have brought his wife as a plus one.”

“How do I know what a 40 or 50 year old looks like?” 

“Not old, but not young?”

“That’s like 90% of the people here.”

“Well, go methodically then. I’ll tell you when I think we’ve found him.”

Yeji goes through several small crowds of middle aged people and several trays of champagne and _several_ dirty looks when she asks to see some ID because _“miss, do I look like I’m not old enough to drink? The nerve of young people these days,”_ and four wrong Park Jinyoung’s before she finally finds Lia again, caught up in a crowd of important looking people with a slightly dazed expression. Despite the fish out of water eyes, she talks a good game and has them laughing at something she’s said when Yeji arrives and offers the tray. A man with thinning hair that he’s spiked up like he’s trying to fool someone into thinking he’s about twenty years younger than he is, reaches for a glass first.

“I’m sorry, sir, but could I see some ID?” Yeji does her best to give him a charming smile the minute she sees him blink like she’s offended him.

“You want _me_ to show you my ID?” Oh, he is positively affronted by the suggestion. How dare a mere whippersnapper like Yeji even _think_ about following regulations. “Me? Do you know who I am?”

“No, sir,” Yeji tells him honestly. It feels kind of good to see the way it crushes his ego, but why the hell would she know him? Yeji knows plenty of idols and actors alike, but museum people? That’s a world she has never even considered the existence of. “I’m just doing my job. We’re not allowed to offer alcohol to minors.”

“Do I look like a minor to you?” For someone trying to look young, he really does not like the implication that he is.

“For goodness’ sake.” The blond lady next to Lia (Mina-sunbae, Yeji realizes once she gets past the blond hair) cuts in exasperatedly. “It’s not her fault. Just show her your ID, Jinyoung-ssi. The rest of us want to get our drinks too.” The man grumbles something more about disrespect and how age doesn’t even have benefits anymore, but eventually he does produce his ID from his wallet. Yeji lifts it close to her glasses so Chaeryeong can get a good read.

_PARK JIN YOUNG_

_D.O.B December 13 1971_

“Yeji, this is him!” Chaeryeong practically squeals in her ear. Yeji and Lia nearly wince at the frequency. “I’m sure of it!” 

“Thank you, sir.” She and Lia make eye contact as she gives Park Jinyoung his ID back and lets him take his flute. As Yeji serves the rest of the group, Lia studies Park Jinyoung, eyeing his suit until she notices the faint outline of a card in his left pocket. 

“I hope they bring by more of those little bruschetta,” she announces loudly as Yeji turns to leave.

“I’ll see what I can do, ma’am,” Yeji responds, hurriedly walking over the next group to peddle the remainder of her alcohol away. She can’t help the grin that spreads across her face to replace her server smile.

“Can you guys hurry up?” Ryujin’s hissed voice crackles through. “Do you know how awkward it is to have to hide in a bathroom? I keep having to pretend to be peeing when someone comes in. I’m running out of water bottles.”

“Can’t you just refill them?” Yuna now, sounding far less stressed.

“No, because if someone walks in and sees me doing it, I’m going to look crazy. And I don’t exactly look like I just wandered in from the party.”

“We’re working on it,” Yeji grits out, smiling at the servers passing by her as she makes her way back to the kitchen, praying there’s a bruschetta tray somewhere in there. “Be patient.”

“ _You_ try being patient when you’re stuck in a bathroom. I have _heard_ things, Unnie.” Someone’s tinny laugh comes through. “It’s not funny, Chaeryeong-ah!” Ryujin groans. “I hear footsteps. Over and out.” Yeji snags the lone bruschetta tray right as someone else’s hand is sliding under it.

“Give us like ten minutes, Ryujinnie,” she mumbles, pushing through the kitchen doors and speed walking to the party once more.

Lia sports Yeji coming when she’s a few feet away and walks towards her, grabbing a piece of bread. “God, these are just amazing,” she tells the group, eyes rolling into the back of her head. “I can’t wait to see what they’ve prepared for dinner if the appetizers are this good.” Yeji sticks close by as Lia turns to head back, trailing behind just a few steps. When Lia trips, it’s an absolute sight to behold, a full commitment to the bit. Her legs almost seem to fly out from under her as she stumbles forward and pretty much throws herself at Park Jinyoung to catch herself. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Park Jinyoung-ssi,” Lia apologizes, legs still sliding as she fights to right herself. “It’s just these damn heels. One of these days I’m going to roll an ankle.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Park Jinyoung says monotonously, clearly not at all fine with this. He holds himself stiffly and uncomfortably. “No harm no foul. I’m glad you’re all right.”

When Lia pushes herself back on her feet, even Yeji is awed by the way she makes the unsteadiness believable. Her arms windmill for balance and Lia glances at her hand before taking an ill fated step back, possibly deciding to method act and actually roll her ankle, and falling backwards to crash into Yeji with drama an Oscar winner would be jealous of. The tray clatters to the floor with a fantastic _CRASH_ , bruschetta raining down on the floor around them and into Yeji’s hair. It’s a scene right out of a movie. 

“No, no, I’m perfectly fine.” Lia waves aways the hands that reach out to help her up, the gasps and dozens of concerned faces that have turned to see what’s happened. She rubs her hip and twists her ankle around a couple of times. “Just a bit sore. I’m really clumsy, so I’m used to this. I’m sorry to have disrupted you all. I’m really okay.” She put her hand out to help Yeji up, “I’m sorry, miss. My fault entirely. I hope you’re not hurt in any way.” Yeji feels something plastic and hard being pressed into her palm as she takes Lia’s hand. To anyone around them, the concern in Lia’s voice and face is genuine. “Would you like any help cleaning it up?” 

“No, thank you ma’am.” Already, there’s someone there with a broom. Yeji is pulled to her feet and Lia squeezes her hand once before releasing it.

“You’re sure you’re not hurt? I’m really sorry.” 

“I’m fine, ma’am. It happens all the time, don’t worry. I’ll bring you all a new tray.” Yeji smiles and bows a little to the group as she collects the now empty silver platter and takes her time walking back to the kitchen.

“Chaeryeong, how are we looking?” 

“Like the next summer blockbuster,” Chaeryeong praises. “No one falls like Lia-unnie.”

“Coming at you, Ryujin,” Yeji whispers as she ducks into the kitchen and heads for the back door.

“Ah, ah, ah.” The maitre d is snapping his fingers at her again, a habit that makes Yeji want to slap him. “Where are you going? You’re not on break and there are appetizers still to go out before dinner starts.”

“I wanted to go to the bathroom, sir.” Yeji points at bits of diced tomato in her hair. “And I wanted to fix this.” The man purses his lips at her.

“Fine. Be quick, we’re on a tight schedule.”

“Thank you.” Yeji bows stiffly and escapes to the back hall.

“Bathroom’s clear,” Ryujin whispers. 

“Halls?”

“No one’s heading that way,” Chaeryeong informs them. “Ryujin-ah, I’ll let you know when I start the loop, okay? Don’t go before then.”

“Okay, okay,” Ryujin responds cheerfully. “I cannot wait to get out of here.”

The door to the bathroom swings open and footsteps resounds against the tile floor. Ryujin holds her breath, just in case, and peers through the crack in the stall door.

“You can come out.” Yeji’s back is to her, facing the mirror as she picks tomatoes out of her hair.

“Thank, God,” Ryujin sighs, unlocking the door and going to join Yeji. “I was starting to think I was going to be stuck here forever.”

“Oh come on, it hasn’t been _that_ long,” Yeji snorts.

“An hour and a half is a long time to be in a bathroom. I never want to use a public toilet again; I think I’ve been traumatized.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” From Yeji’s sleeve, she produces a white, plastic card, complete with a barcode and a picture of Park Jinyoung himself. “Now go kick some ass. Traumatize some guards.”

“I’m not that scary,” Ryujin whines, taking the card and zipping it into her pocket. She pulls a black mask over the bottom half of her face and ties up her hair, pulling it away from her face and tucking it under a beanie, and pulls on gloves. 

“I’d think getting your ass kicked is.” 

“I mean, fair enough.”

“I really do have to pee,” Yeji says as she tosses the last tomato cube in the trash. “So unless you want to keep me company for that…”

“Chaeryeong-ah, are we good to go?” 

“Hang on.” Chaeryeong, safe and sound in a van parked just down the block from the museum, tabs through the cameras near the bathroom. “All clear. Starting the loop in 3, 2… go.” She presses a button and the screen flickers, just for a second, before the camera shows nothing but empty halls. The live feed that she’s tapped into plays on a second screen to her right. Ryujin walks out of the bathroom with confidence, glancing around just to be sure, before jogging down the hall. “Yuna-yah, are you ready?” 

“Already in the vent, Unnie,” Yuna whispers. 

“You both know the meeting point?”

“Yup.”

“Yup.”

“ETA?”

Ryujin glances at her watch.

“How many guards am I looking at, Chaeryeong.”

“Uh,” Chaeryeong flicks through the live feed, “four. Two patrolling a few halls down, and two by the elevator.”

“Yuna, is 20 minutes good?”

“Yeah, should be fine.”

“Great.”

“Yeji-unnie, tell me when you’re going back. I have to turn the cameras by the bathroom back on.”

“I’m ready when you are,” Yeji replies. “Let me know when you need me back here, Ryunjin-ah.”

“Okay, you’re good.” Chaeryeong cuts the loop. “Go serve those patrons, Unnie. Next hall on your left, Ryujin. It’s your time to shine. Remember to-”

“Go for the radios,” Ryujin whispers, pressing her back to the wall as the voices in the hall get louder. “I know.” She stays still as a statue for another few seconds, until the footsteps are so close that she knows they’re about to turn the corner and find her. In a flash, Ryujin’s arm shoots out and backfists one of the guards right in the nose. As he goes down, she snags the radio from his belt and flings it as hard as she can towards a wall. A spray of plastic skitters across the floor. 

“Hey, what the-” The other guard is staring at his groaning partner in shock. He’s already reaching for his own radio. Ryujin kicks his hand before he can grab it. “Ow! Okay, we can play like that if you want!” He lunges for Ryujin, successfully grabbing her arm as she throws a punch at her. She uses that to her advantage, pulling herself close with the momentum and kneeing him the groin. He starts to double over in pain, releasing Ryujin’s arm, and Ryujin uses the moment to grab his lapels and use his already downward trajectory to headbutt him as hard as she can. He goes down silent, passed out cold, and now she can focus on-

The first guard grabs her by the leg and pulls it out from under her. Ryujin catches herself on her hands and cracks her neck, tongue running over her teeth in irritation. All right then. She pushes herself to her feet just as the guard does. Blood streams from his nose and stains his white shirt, and while Ryujin does feel a little bad about that, she’d feel worse if this guy is the reason that she loses out on the prize of a lifetime. He raises his fists, and she does too, but Ryujin knows where her strengths lie. She’s not especially tall, but she is flexible, and her legs are the strongest part of her, so while the guard goes to throw a punch, Ryujin brings her leg up in an arc and kicks downward as hard as she can, catching him in the shoulder and causing him to stumble and lean forward. Ryujin elbows him in the now exposed nape of his neck and he crumples to the floor to join his companion in unconsciousness. She toes the leftover radio to the center of the hall and stomps on it. It breaks easily, the plastic crunching beneath her boots. 

“When will you become a famous martial artist so I can sell your autograph to a dedicated super fan?” Chaeryeong’s amusement comes through clearly. “Or a stunt double. You’d make a great stunt double.”

“I’m offended you would sell my autograph.” From one of her pockets, Ryujin produces zipties and handkerchiefs, cuffing the guards hands and feet and gagging them (not too tightly, she’s not a sadist). She glances at the pitch black doorway down the hall. “What’s over there?”

“Respect the hustle, Ryujin-ah.”

“I’ll respect it when you tell me what room I’m trying to hide these guys in.”

Chaeryeong scans a map of the museum. “Looks like G8; _Dutch Painters 1760-1850_.”

“Um-” Ryujin’s mind scrambles, trying to remember the guard schedules she’d convinced her friend (he was so nice she feels kind of bad about tricking him into helping her out, but she guesses she can just have an anonymous edible arrangement delivered in thanks) to tell her. “What wing is that?”

“Paintings?” Chaeryeong offers helpfully.

“I mean the era, Chaeryeongie.” There’s a brief pause. 

“Neoclassicism.” Ryujin checks her watch. It’s 9:08 now, meaning the next round of guards shouldn’t be patrolling this wing until 9:45. They should have plenty of time before these guys get discovered. 

“How much time have I got?” She asks, wiping her brow as she finally deposits the second guard in the dark corner of the room. 

“Just over 10 minutes.” There’s a distorted clicking of computer keys. “There’s a supply closet right by the elevator; that should save you time with the next pair.”

“You’re a gem.” Ryujin jogs down the hall, following her mental map to the elevator.

“I know,” Chaeryeong tells her. “Why don’t you all steal _me_ next time?” Ryujin is silent. “Yuna, I can hear you gagging! It’s not that bad of a joke.” At this, Ryujin does giggle. “See? Ryujin laughed.”

“Yeah, at me,” Yuna whispers emphatically.

“It was definitely at me.”

“No, it was Yuna,” Ryujin cuts in brightly. 

“Yuna could blink and you’d find it funny,” Chaeryeong grumbles.

“Sorry. It’s the Shinster privilege.”

“You aren’t this nice to your brother.”

“Yeah, because he’s my brother. We can’t all be blessed with actual sisters.”

“You know what, that’s fair.” Ryujin is just a hallway and a right turn away from the elevator. “Good luck. You’ve got 8 minutes.”

Once more, Ryujin pauses just around the corner. These guards look bored out of their minds, not really paying attention and just sort of aimlessly looking left and right occasionally. When they both turn their heads to look in the opposite direction, she makes a run for them, sliding into a crouch as they whip their heads around at the sound of footsteps. Like this, she’s able to sweep one’s legs, and he reaches for his partner for support in surprise. His partner jumps back, and he falls with wide eyes and no grace. Ryujin’s fist meets him on the way down, delivering an uppercut that makes even her wince and knocking him out cold. She grabs his radio and clutches it tightly, no time to break it as the other guard gets her bearings. She’s already holding her radio, one hand outstretched to keep Ryujin at bay. She doesn’t make the call just yet, the two of them staring each other down for a tense minute. Then her finger presses the transmission button. 

“We’ve got a-” Ryujin roundhouse kicks the radio right out of her hand, simultaneously throwing the one in her hand at the floor, and the guard pulls back with a yelp. The radio slides across the marble and both of them look from each other to it.

“Hello?” comes the confused response. “Jeongyeon-ssi?”

They dive for the radio at the same time.

“Is everything good over there?”

The guard - Jeongyeon - grabs it first, but Ryujin is close enough to grab her by the wrist. She presses her thumbs around Jeongyeon’s middle knuckle, bending her arm back. Jeongyeon’s hand opens and the radio falls.

“I’ll send someone-”

“No!” Ryujin grabs the radio, mask muffling her voice to an ambiguous sort of tone that _could_ be Jeongyeon if one was listening through a radio. She lifts a knee to her chest and kicks out, shoving Jeongyeon back and sending her into a hard sit. “No,” she says more calmly. “Everything is good here. I was just going to say we’ve got a flickering light in one of the rooms that looked like a flashlight or something, but I checked it out and it’s nothing. False alarm.”

“If you’re sure…” 

“Absolutely.” The transmission cuts out as Jeongyeon is once again leaping for Ryujin, but, purpose fulfilled, Ryujin smashes this one against the floor as well. 

“Wrap it up, Ryujin,” Chaeryeong urges. “They’ve started serving dinner. 4 minutes.” Ryujin steps quickly as Jeongyeon tries to land a hit, nimbly getting behind her and putting her in a chokehold. Jeongyeon squirms for a few seconds, then goes limp. Ryujin drops her with a sigh of relief, and gets to work ziptying and gagging this pair. The supply closet really is only a few feet away from the elevator, and she calls for it while she drags the guards in. 

“Yuna, I’m on my way down.” The elevator dings and Ryujin steps in, pulling the precious access card out of her pocket and pressing it to a scanner, hitting the A1 button when the light goes green. Now she can properly catch her breath, hands on her hips as her eyes watch the floor numbers light up as she passes them.

“Archive One,” the elevator chimes. 

“I’m here, where are you?” Ryujin jogs out of the elevator into pitch black. “Yuna?”

“Boo!” A flashlight clicks on a few feet in front of her and Ryujin almost screams at the demonic face that greets her before she realizes that it’s just Yuna. 

“Don’t lose it.” Ryujin rolls her eyes as she hands the card to Yuna, hands gloved just like hers.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Yuna takes it carefully. “Meet back here?”

“Yup.” Ryujin checks her watch just as it switches to 9:20. “Can you do it in 20 minutes? If the next patrol of guards finds these before I make it back, we’re screwed.”

“Unnie, I’m a professional. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, okay?” Yuna winks, and then she vanishes into the darkness.

  
  
  


Yuna is positive that she’s going to have a killer backache tomorrow from army crawling in vents for so long, but for right now, the burn in her shoulders is so worth it. She holds her flashlight in her mouth to guide her, thinking solely of the ventilation system map she had drawn and redrawn dozens of times to really get it in her head. The only thing she hadn’t accounted for is how stupidly cold it is in these vents. The museum is still blasting the AC, even though they’ve been solidly in autumn for some time now. At least, like Ryujin, she’s basically all covered up. They’re dressed in identical black outfits, as is the dress code for such things as this. They’d tried to convince Chaeryeong to do it with them, just for the spirit of it, but she’d rolled her eyes and said that she would much rather be comfortable in her pajama pants and a sweater. 

“Chaeryeong-unnie, are you ready for the cameras?” Yuna whispers, conscious of the echo in the vent.

“Just a second.” A pause. “Okay, go for it.” Carefully, Yuna elbows the air grate open. She attaches an anchor to the inside of the vent. The suction cup at the bottom of it must be some kind of military grade; she’d bought it on a whim after a basket she’d had in the shower kept falling and it had taken her, Yeji, and letting the hot water run until the wall was steamy for them to be able to rip it off. In preparation for this, she’d tested it with her body weight and it had had absolutely no problem holding her.

She’d left a 5 star review on Amazon, of course.

Yuna drops her rope into the darkness and slides down. With her flashlight, she finds the vault door she wants - marked with **JEWELRY** above it - easily. Unfortunately, the museum has had the foresight not to install vent shafts in it. At least, none big enough for a person to fit through. Fixing the bag slung across her back, Yuna fishes the access card out her pocket. The security system glows faintly beside the door and she holds the barcode up to the red light of the scanner.

SCANNING…

SCANNING… 

She holds her breath as a loading circle appears on screen.

PARK JINYOUNG

His picture flashes up on screen and never did Yuna think she’d be so happy to see it.

ACCESS GRANTED

The door clicks as it unlocks and Yuna turns to the blinking camera in the corner of the hall and fist pumps at it. 

“Let’s do it, Yuna,” Chaeryeong whispers, hushed with excitement. “15 minutes to get back.”

She needs no other encouragement. Yuna creeps into the dark vault and swings her flashlight over the rows and rows of locked compartments.

“ **ON LOAN** ” a sign designates, and she beelines for it, skipping over the smaller drawers until she gets to the widest few. The necklace is the biggest thing in the collection, and Yuna feels nothing but confidence as she puts her light in her mouth, pulls a small case out of her pocket, and sets to work picking the locks. There’s only four large drawers here, and the locks are shockingly easy to pick. Evidently, the museum had put all their eggs in one basket.

One her third try, Yuna hits the jackpot. Close up, in the terrible light of her 20,000 won flashlight, it looks even more beautiful. 

“8 minutes,” Chaeryeong reminds her, and Yuna delicately picks the necklace up and puts it in her bag. She trades it for a can of pink spray paint.

2 minutes later, she walks out and pulls the door shut behind her, this time giving the camera a thumbs up and a wink before pulling herself up the rope like that kid the everyone hated in gym class. Chaeryeong waits until the rope is out of sight and the grate closes before she stops the loop.

Ryujin is pacing around the elevator when Yuna reappears. She hits the button the minute she hears the grate open, hand outstretched so Yuna can pass off the card like a relay baton. 

“All you, Unnie.” Yuna slaps it into her hand just as the doors open. 

“Cameras?”

“Been ready, Ryujinnie. All you have to do is run, I’ve got cameras covered.” 

And run Ryujin does. She sprints down the halls like a bat out of hell, retracing her path from the bathroom, and walks calmly only when she enters, just in case someone is inside. The bathroom is empty save one occupied stall, and Ryujin locks herself in one of her own before the lady steps out to wash her hands. She practically holds her breath as the water runs, dabbing at her sweaty forehead with her sleeve. Finally… _finally,_ the lady leaves and Ryujin is alone. 

“Whenever you can, Yeji-unnie.”

  
  


Yeji had been sure to get Lia’s table for dinner. It’s the only way she can properly keep an eye on the situation out here _and_ give them the best chance of success. Park Jinyoung is definitely several wine glasses more tipsy than he had been earlier, but he’s not tipsy enough that if he checks his pocket, he won’t realize his access card is gone. Lia is sure to keep up the chatter as much as she can to keep him distracted from doing so, but she and Yeji keep making eye contact. They need to wrap this up soon, because Park Jinyoung has been having spicy food for dinner, and his nose has started to run. Lia notices that he keeps handkerchiefs in his pockets, and he’s bound to feel his left soon. This time, when Yeji returns with the wine list for the fourth time, she raises her brows at Lia.

They’re so close. It’s up to her to see it through. Mentally, Lia prepares herself and plans her grand finale. 

In the kitchen, Yeji requests her second bathroom break of the night. Though she gets an eyeroll, and the maitre d definitely mutters a sexist comment under his breath, she’s only told to hurry up. This time, Yeji makes a pitstop in the empty locker room they’ve been told to keep a change of clothes in, just in case something spills. She’s brought two bags, and takes one with her on the way to her bathroom, tying it under her apron so that it doesn’t look weird on camera. 

There are two women chatting when she walks in. They barely pay her a second glance as she enters a stall to wait for them to leave. Ducking down, Yeji sees two more pairs of shoes. One belongs to Ryujin, the other, yet another person they’ll have to wait for. So Yeji sits on the toilet seat, and relishes this time to be off her feet. She’s scheduling a day of pampering after this. Maybe it can be a girls’ day; she’s feeling generous.

Eventually, the bathroom is empty again.

“Anyone coming, Chaeryeong?” Yeji asks, unlocking the stall. 

“No, you’re good. Lia-unnie looks ansty though.” 

“We’re nearly done.” Yeji tosses her change of clothes over the stall door and Ryujin slides the card through the crack. Yeji slides it up her sleeve, like she’d done before. “Leaving,” she updates Chaeryeong. 

Ryujin changes as quickly as she can - sure not to forget her mic - and tucks everything in Yeji’s bag, zipping it tightly. “I’m ready.”

“Cameras are go.”

Ryujin walks about of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, glancing through the door to see if she can catch sight of Yeji as she leaves. Yeji is nowhere in sight, and Ryujin can only hope that Lia is out there acting her ass off right now. They’re so close she can taste it. 

“Hey!” Someone calls behind her and Ryujin freezes. “Where do you think you’re going?” Another waiter glares at her, body half out the kitchen door and a tray in each hand. “It’s the dinner rush.”

“I’m taking my break,” Ryujin tells him confidently. Confidence, she’s learned, is the key to everything in life.

“It’s the dinner rush!” He repeats. “Can’t this wait?”

“I _need_ a smoke break.” Ryujin adds a slight tremble to her hands for extra effect. “I’m going crazy in there. I just need to take the edge off.”

“God. _Fine_ ,” he sighs with loud displeasure, “just hurry up.”

“Will do.” Ryujin salutes him and hurries off down the hall when he disappears back into the kitchen. When she finally bursts into the cool night air, a rush of exhilaration hits her.

“I’m out!” She loudly whispers into her collar.

“Join us in the van, Ryujinnie,” Chaeryeong says. “I brought snacks. I think Lia-unnie is about to do her thing.” 

  
  


And indeed she is. Out of the corner of her eye, Lia catches the tiniest nod from Yeji as she approaches their table with desserts. In her lap, she cracks her knuckles. 

If there’s one thing Lia can do, it’s cause a scene.

Yeji is behind her when Lia pushes her chair back, as if to stand, and nails her with it. The tray in Yeji’s hand tips into her lap and Lia stands up with a scream of offense as various cakes smear against pink fabric. 

“My dress!” She shouts with such pain anyone would think it’s her child that she’s talking about. “Do you know how much this cost me?” Actually, Yeji does. Lia had complained about the price for about 20 messages, then had sent Yeji a screenshot of her purchase with a grimace emoji when Yeji had agreed that she shouldn’t buy it. “How could you?” Lia is working up to full on waterworks, tears already beginning to run down her face.

“Throw your drink at her!” Yuna cheers in their ears and Lia does just that, tossing her water right in Yeji’s face. Yeji decides that Yuna and Lia can pay for their own spa days. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Yeji grits out with a smile. The water is ice cold and she’s _really_ glad she brought that second change of clothes. “Let me help you clean it up.” She grabs a napkin and reaches for Lia’s dress.

“No, I think you’ve done enough,” Lia grabs her wrist, making like she’s trying to stop Yeji. Hidden by the napkin, Yeji has no qualms slipping the card back into her palm. Across the table, Park Jinyoung sneezes and they both startle. He reaches for his left pocket and Lia’s eyes go wide as he pulls out a handkerchief and freezes.

He pats it. Then pats it again, and again, panic filling his eyes. 

“My card!” He yells. “My access card is missing!” This causes the rest of the table to begin to panic, and it spreads to the tables next to them. Within moments, half the room is searching for the lost card. 

So Lia does too. 

She drops to her knees and “looks” under the table, wiping the card on the tablecloth to get rid of any fingerprints aside from her own. After about half a minute of searching, she scoots out and lifts her hand up victoriously. “I found it! I found it, Park Jinyoung-ssi!” 

Everyone turns to stare at her and she keeps an innocent excitement in her face, praying that they don’t see right through her. “It must have fallen out when you took out your handkerchief.” Lia swears the entire room holds its breath. Yeji certainly does.

“You’re right,” Park Jinyoung says, shaking his head at himself, and the room feels normal again. They’ve bought it. “I should have checked before I made all the fuss. Thank you, Jisu-ssi.”

“I’m just happy to help, sir.” She smiles at him, the picture of sweetness. “It would be terrible if you lost it. I hate to think of what could have happened.”

  
  
  
  
  


**EGOT WINNER JULIA CHOI JISU [5]**

**_yuna^.^ is typing…_ **

**_yuna^.^ has sent a link!_ **

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _BREAK IN AT THE MUSEUM: THE MYSTERIOUS “ITZY” STRIKES AGAIN! WHO IS..._

**_yuna^.^:_ ** _:P_

  
  



End file.
